sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse The Hedgehog
History Marriage Personality Eclipse is somtimes a bit of a smart ass, sometimes causing people not to trust, or even aknowlage him at all (Not that he cares). When he does have to work with someone Skills Eclipse is also a stragistist, meaning that he can lead people into battle and win. His scar allows him to look into walls and long distances as well as summoning his weapons. 'Shadow Powers' Eclipse is intune with the power of shadow. He is able to harness this power in may different ways such as, creating gatways or doors into a dark relm known as the Dark Hub. He can even drag someone in thanks to the power of the void, but cannot trap another person in the Hub, as it is only used for quick travel. Eclipse is also able to use the powers of Darknees as a weapon being able to discharge it through his hands in the form of energy balls. He can also hide in one's shadow, but when he is in this state he is unable to control where he wants to go. Relationships Friends/Allies Rivals Apallo The Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies Loved Ones Nira the Cat (Wife) April the Hedgefox (Daughter) Cynthia the Cathog (Daughter) Cresent the Cathog (Daughter) Orion the Cathog (Son) Esin the Cathog (Son) Skills Ablities On thing that makes Apallo and Eclipse look dfferent is the light purple spots on Eclipse's Spine. These things flow througout his body like blood cells but when Eclipse prepares an energy wave/blast/bomb attack, a certin amout of them rush to where he wants his attack to come out of. For example, If Eclipse were to use say... A Dusk Wave attack through his feet. He would have to command these "Power Cells" into both of his feet or to one of them. If he wanted to shoot a DW through his Hands then he would have to do the same thing. Eclipse also has a featured equiped into his eyes that allow him to see auras and the elements of darkness. And to make him imperverious to all viruses and diseases, Dr.Kintobot added a eternal vaccine into Eclipse's Bloodstream and into his DNA to make any illness, virus, or disease harm him and his offspring. Transformations Eclipse has his own unique forms that differs from Apallo Super Eclipse 1 & 2 Eclipse's Fur changes to Hot Pink and the shading on the corner of his eyes turn Dark Violet and his eyes turn Black with a red iris. His Move Set is the same as Super Apallo but more powerful. The same method of transformation is neded to trigger it. In his Super 2 Form he has the same color scheme, but is more agressive. He has the ablitiy to generate a shield that comes from the energy in the air around him to protect him. This also allows him to add the power of the attack's blow to the counter attack he will deliver apon being attacked. He also has a new attack that can deplete all of his power cells with one blast. The Mega Crusher. A huge energy ball so big it would make GT Goku's Sprit Ball look like Kid Goku's Kamehameha. Once in this form when he was being mind controlled by Domoko in Tale of Chaos he was able to hold his own againts Hyper Shadic and nearly Killed him. Fullmoon Eclipse This form is one of the most deadliest forms in the Universe. Eclipse's Spine stays the same but his Iris is now black and pupils hot pink, his fur is now Blackish Purple and the red "mark" on his belly is now in shape of a cresent moon. His personality is twisted and he has almost no controll over him self. In Apallo the Hedgehog The Movie (Future RP) He and Apallo went into both of thier 3rd Forms to fight_________________. But after the battle was over Eclipse mummered something dark and drove his hand into apallo's belly then healing him giving him the same Mark on his belly.Then they both lost the ablity to carry on and then fell out. Eclipse never wanted to put his brother or anyone into danger like that again. In this form Eclipse has all of his attacks and Skills but the most devastating attack that he holds is called Lunar's End. . . . The mark on his belly (in cresent shape) glows purple and flies to the opponent and covers them in a black cloud of darkness. Inside of the cloud the opponent is tormented by Eclipse until he feels "pleased". Once this is done he appears infrount of the cloud and the Mark on his belly sucks it back in and the opponent is so filled with fear that they believe that they have lost thier powers and goes insane until Eclipse says this: "End Nightmire" and a large chunck of negavie power from the oppenent is decipated from his/her body and they are no longer able to use most energy attacks. The Alternate end to this attack is when Eclipse enters the opponent's mind and torments them until they can no longer move. Then he laughfs and says: "End" that is when the body is freed from the cloud and the opponent can no longer move his/her legs to becomeing blind. Themes Quotes *'"When people walk away from you, let them go. Your destiny is never tied to someone who leaves you & it doesn't mean they are bad people. It just means that their part in your story is over. Apallo, once I walk away from this spot..... Will my part in your story end?"' Designs Eclipse Sprite.png|The main look of Eclipse (Spritework by Me) Tumblr nbp4w5YWkj1t3ny6to1 500.png|Omega Eclipse, a prototype clone of Eclipse filled with the dark arts. (This was drawn by a friend of mine on Tumblr) 494px-Esclipe.png|Modern Eclipse's Look as an Alt Costume (Drawn by Tynic) Eclipse Apallo Pallete.png|A Color Patlette that is based off of Apallo the Hedgehog Eclipse Omega Eclipse Color Palette.png|Color Patlette based off of Omega Eclipse Eclipse Shadow The Hedgehog Patlette.png|A special Patlette that is based off of Shadow the Hedgehog Eclipse Blue Patlette.png|An Icy Pallet Dislikes *People who are annoying to him *Loud People *People who act "street" *His Brother *Teaming Up with his Brother *Dr. Kintobot *People who Lie or Hurt others. *Anyone who tries to take his children away *Anyone who Cheats on him *Demons Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs